At First Sight
by Justyn ds
Summary: H.S AU. Dean Winchester is an everyday run of the mill high school student. Everything changes when a new student arrives and turns his world up side down. I do not own Supernatural btw.
1. Chapter 1

Dean opened his eye and look at the ceiling fan that spun overhead. He smiled because one strand of his dirty blond hair tickled his forehead from the blow of the fan. The smile quickly left his face once he realized it was Monday. He loathed this day for he would have to go to school. It wasn't that he was bad at it; it was that he would have to deal with all the people at Tonganoxie High (in Kansas). He knew as soon as he walked in the door he would be bombarded with girls wanting to get in his pants and people who wanted to be friends with him. He truly hated it yet loves it at the same time.

He heard a knock at the door, "YEESSS" he said still half asleep.

The door opened half way and a beautiful middle age woman stepped in, her name was Mary, his mother.

"Get up sleepy head, I don't want you to be late"

"Ok mom, I was just getting up"

"When your done, your breakfast will be on the counter, I will be leaving for the shop in 5 minutes" she owned her own boutique in town.

"Ok, oh remember I have practice after school so can dad pick up Sammy after school?" he was the captain of the football team.

"Oh yeah, yea he can, now hurry and get dressed"

So he got out of bed and took a quick shower, styled his hair, and brushed his teeth and put on his clothes. He wore a green polo that made his forest green eyes pop, a pair of boot cut jeans and his boots. He pulled his letterman's jacket and backpack on then walked out of his room and headed down stairs.

He was greeted with an eye roll from his younger brother Sam sitting at the dining room table. Dean went over to his younger brother and messed up the younger brothers hair.

"Hey, stop that!" Sam said

"What ever bitch"

"Jerk" they both shared a small smile and ate their food.

After they finished their food they gathered the things they would need for the day and hoped in the black '67 Chevy Impala. Dean put on some AC/DC and drove Sam to school with out saying a word to each other. Sam was in the eighth grade and this was his final year at his middle school. When they got to Sam school he finally said something.

"Hey, see you later, oh and dad is going to pick you up after school"

"Oh, ok guess I'll see you at home" they gave each other a half smile.

"Hey, be good you hear me." Dean said pointing at the younger brother.

"What ever jerk"

"Bitch"

Dean drove off and headed to school where he would have to deal with the onslaught of people. On the bright side of thing he would be able to see his girl Lisa.

Once he got to school ever eye was on him. He manages to find Lisa and gave her a small kiss and a wink then went to his first hour saying "hi" to at least a hundred people. Since today was Monday it was a crunch day that means he would have to go to all 8 of his classes for one hour. Dean was in the 10th grade. He made it his first hour, science just as the bell rang. He made his way to his seat in the back of the class and waved at a few girls who were looking at him with lust in their eyes. Once he got his notebook out of his backpack and opened it to take notes he heard Mr. Johnson clear his throat, but Dean didn't look up.

"Class, we have a new student, son what's your name?"

"Castiel, Castiel Novak" he said sheepishly

Dean looked up and his heart felt like it had just stopped when he saw Castiel. Castiel was a slender guy, he wore black skinny jeans, Converse, and an over sized sweater and his hair was a little messy like he just got out of bed.

"Castiel, your assigned seat will be next to Mr. Winchester, " said Mr. Johnson and pointed at Dean.

Castiel nodded and made his way to his seat.

Dean's palms started to sweat a little now that the new cute student was walking towards him and would be sitting next to him for the rest of the year. He tried his hardest to clam him self, but with little success. As Castiel was sitting down Dean swallowed the lump in his throat and mustered up the strength to say something.

"H-hey, I'm Dean"

"Hi, Castiel" He said in a soft pleasant tone. Castiel put out his hand and Dean stared at it before placing his hand on Castiel's. They both smiled ear to ear and their eyes connected, green meeting Castiel's blue and that is when Dean knew he had to make Castiel his.


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel rocketed up in his bed with a scream. He was yell from the top of his lungs before his older brother Michael and Lucifer ran into the room and held. As they comforted him, his yell calmed down to a whimper.

"It's ok, it's ok" Michael said to Castiel calming him down the rest of the way.

Castiel finally woke up from his night terror. He has started having them again since the move to Kansas. They moved to escape their past but in Castiel mind they were still in danger.

Castiel looked up at Michael and Lucifer confused as to why they were in his room. Then he realized that he must have had another night terror when they gave him a somber look.

"Again?" Castiel said with a shamed look on his face.

"It is ok Castiel you just need to get use to the house" Michael said with a reassuring look.

"Yea what he said," said Lucifer not knowing what to say.

"Are you going to be ok to go to school, because if you want I could-"

"I am fine Michael" Castiel said cutting off his older brother.

" Ok then go ahead and get ready. I am make some breakfast so hurry before its all gone." Lucifer said winking at him.

Castiel did enjoy his cooking so he got out of bed a few minutes after his brothers left his room.

Castiel striped off his clothes and stepped into the shower. The water was scolding just the way he liked it, so he could feel something. As he stood under the water memories of his father started to flash throw his mind, he shivered at the thoughts and started to cry. He eventually got his tiers under control and got out the shower.

As he starred at him self in the mirror with his towel rapt loosely around his hips he got to thinking. He looked disgusted at him self._ It's your fault, he did it because of you, he made it clear you wanted it._ He was snapped out of his train of thought from the nock at the door.

"Cassie hurry up I have to pee" his twin brother Gabriel said

"It is Castiel, and I will be out in a minute" so he hurried up and finished brushing his teeth then left the bathroom. Gabriel ran passed him and slammed the door behind him. Castiel finished getting dressed and went down stairs to get some breakfast.

All of his family was sitting down at the dinning table; his siblings from oldest to youngest are, Lucifer, Michael, Raphael, Gabriel, Castiel, and Anna. They were all really close.

He sat down and listened to all of the crazy conversations that they were having and began to eat his food. He ate his slowly unlike his twin Gabriel that just gulped down his food.

Once everyone was done they all got in their expensive cars and went to school.

As Castiel stood at the entrance of the school he felt his heart beat in his throat and a small bead of sweat down the back of his neck. Then he felt a worm hand on his back and he knew who it way. It was his little sister Anna.

"Are you ok," Anna said with a look of worry on he face.

"Yes I am fine Anna, lets just get to class" he said not very convincing.

Castiel stood in front of his first class of his new school. He was nervous what if people did not like him? What if he was going to get hated on because he was rich? He knew he would have to suck it up and deal with it. So he swallowed the lump in his throat and got his nerve together and walked in the class.

The first person his eyes went to was the dirty blond teen with a crew cut and a lettermen's jacket on. He felt the need to run but before he could he way made to introduce him self to the class. Of course he got his seat next to he guy that made his heart want to leap out of his chest. His name was Dean and he was smoking hot. Every time he would look at him he would feel his jeans get a little tighter between his thighs. Then they would both look at each other and get lost in each other eyes, Castiel's ocean blue mesmerized by Dean's Forest green.


	3. Chapter 3

It took Dean a long time to realize that he was starring at Castiel, and quickly broke his gaze at the beautifully androgynous teen. All Dean could think of was this new kid he could not even hear what the teacher was saying. He just tuned out the whole class, consumed in his own thoughts. "_Oh Cas is hot. What am I thinking I am straight and I have a HOT girlfriend. Plus he is way out of league, and why would he be interested in me? I am just some stupid jock." _He did not even notice when the bell rang. The only way he knew that the bell rang was because Castiel got up and was heading towards the door. Dean could not restrain himself from watching Castiel walk out of the classroom. He watched Castiel's hips swayed and his ass bounced as he walked, and Dean felt his member get harder and harder as he watched. He had to force himself to look away and get his thing together. He stood up and put his backpack in front of his crotch and walked to his next class.

…

After his second hour class they had a ten-minute brake. So Dean ran to the closes restroom and went in to a stale and locked it. He had been thinking about Castiel the whole time and it was wearing on him. So he unbuckled his pants and pulled out his already hard cock. He spit in his hand then started to stroke his huge painfully hard dick. After a couple of minutes of working it he blew a huge load in the toilet. He had to put a hand over his mouth to stop himself from moaning to loud. He held cock riding out the orgasm till it came to a stop. He cleaned himself up and tucked it away then washed his hand and left the bathroom with a couple of people giving him a strange look.

…

He had made it all the way to fourth hour (AEP also known as free period in a class) with out seeing Castiel. Then there he was, Castiel walked in and Dean felt his heart jump into his throat. He knew he could not avoid seeing him so he decided instead of just trying to avoid him that maybe just being around him would be enough to satisfy his need for him. So he waved at him and motioned for the teen to sit next to him at the table and that is exactly what he did.

"Hey Cas, how's your day been."

"Hi, it has been… interesting, and did you just call me Cas?"

"Y-Yea Castiel is to long to say so I just shortened it to Cas, if you don't like it I-"

"No I like it" Castiel said cutting of Dean. "It is better than being called Cassie."

"Who calls you that? It sounds dumb"

"My twin brother Gabriel"

"You have a twin?" Dean secretly got excited at the thought of two Castiel's in his bed.

"Yes but we don't look alike" Dean was a little disappointed

" You have any other siblings?"

"Yes, there is Michael, Lucifer, Raphael-"

"Wait did you just say Lucifer?'

" Yea his real name in Lucian but we call him Lucifer, we are all named after angles even my little sister Anna"

"Oh ok I gest"

"Oh great now you're scared of my family"

"No no no it's just unusual"

"Well at least you understand, they really mean well but they can be a little bit protective of me" Dean felt a shiver go down his back when he heard this.

"Well I would love to meet them do any of them go here?"

"Yes everyone except Michael and Lucifer, they're in college, they go to KU that's why we moved here…" Castiel trailed off with a guilty look on his face, like he had just said too much.

"Hey what's that look for," Dean said with a concerned look on his face.

"Well, um, no offence, but I do not know you well enough to share that part of my life." Castiel's face look sad and ashamed. Dean felt a little bit insulted yet understanding as to why he would not tell a complete stranger a secret a deep secret at that.

"Well I guest we are going to have to get to know each other than. How about you and your family sit with me at lunch that way no one will mess with you guys and you come hang out with me after school?" Dean said with a big cheesy smile on his face.

"Um," Castiel said with a look of shock on his face, he clearly was not expecting for Dean to ask this question.

"But if you don't want to you-"

" No, I mean yes, yes I do want to hang out with you after school" Cas said with a small smile on his face.

"Cool, but um, I have football practice after school, but since it is Monday it will only be for an hour, so if you want instead of going all the way home you could just wait in the bleachers until practice is over and I can drive you home after were done." Dean said this hoping that he could show off his skills a little to Castiel.

"Uh, sure, I guest that will be ok" just as Castiel said this the bell rang.

"Well we got to go, so see you at lunch?"

"See you at lunch" Castiel said now with a genuine smile on his face. This made Deans heart feel all worm on the inside. They parted ways at the door but not before one last gaze lock of their both beautiful eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Castiel had a smile on his face as he made his way to the lunchroom to meet his new friend and crush. While he was walking someone came up from behind him and put their hands around Castiel's eyes. Castiel at first was shock but quickly figured out who it was.

"Guest who" said the voice behind him.

"Gabriel, can you not!"

"How did ja know," Gabriel said with a genuinely interested.

"You stink of sour gummy worms and sweet tarts" Cas said turning around to look at Gabriel with a bitch face.

"Oh yeah, should have thought of that, so who is this guy we are suppose to be sitting with at lunch?" as he said that Raphael said, " Yea who is he?" both Castiel and Gabriel jumped.

"DUDE when did you get here and how long have you been standing there?!" said Gabriel.

"Not long"

"You have to stop doing that," said Castiel.

"Yea, yea, now who is this guy?" Raphael said with a solid look on his face.

"His name is Dean" said Castiel with a loving shy.

Raphael and Gabriel both look at each other and said " oooohhhh" at the same time.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Cas said with an offended look on his face.

"Its not bad but-"

"We don't want you getting hurt," said Gabriel cutting finishing Raphael sentence.

"What I don't like him like that, we are just friends plus he is straight and has a girlfriends so not going to happen!" Castiel with a slight angry tone in his voice.

"Is you mad or nah, calm down we just want to look out for you, since you know who did you know what to you, we just want you to be safe." Said Gabriel.

"Yea as your older brother I just want to look out for you and keep you safe." Raphael said with a clear look of concern on his face.

"Yea I know and thank you but I think I am ready to date again that is if I had a crush on Dean which I do not."

"Yea sure now let go to lunch I am starving."

When they walked into the lunchroom that saw Dean intently and he waved them over to the table were there was one empty chair next to him. The was around five other people sitting there besides Dean. All that Castiel could think about is, would Raphael and Gabriel like Dean and his friends so they could continue to hang out together. Even though Castiel keep trying to convince himself he did not have a crush on Dean, and Dean did not have a crush on him.

As he walk over to the table located in the back of the lunchroom (where they had clearly pushed two rectangular shaped tables together because their table was bigger than the rest) Dean gave Castiel a great big genuine smile, which made butterflies go off in his stomach. There was a seat next to Dean open, which Dean had clearly saved for Castiel. As he took his seat Dean gave him a playful pat on the shoulder.

"Hey Cas, how are you" said Dean never taking his eyes off of Castiel as he sat down.

"Hi, and good, now shall we get to the introductions. I think I will go first if that's alright with you."

"Yea that's fine"

"This is my older brother Raphael" he pointed to him as he said this. "He may look and act mean sometimes but he is really a softy,"

"Hey nice to meet you" Dean said as he waved to him.

"Nice to meet you too" Raphael said with a friendly and inviting look on his face.

"And this is my annoying twin brother Gabriel, he has the mind of a five year old but the body of a 20 year old, don't let his short height fool you he is **very** strong, but he is easily one over by sweets." Castiel said this pointing at his twin.

"Nice to meet you, want my Snickers?"

"Nice to meet you Deano, and yes I do I like you already." Gabriel quickly grabbed the candy bar and started to eat it.

" ok now my turn I am not going to go into all the details" he started from the left and went to the right.

"This group of S.O.B's are Benny, Chuck, Ash, Garth, Kevin, and as you can see it is only guys the girls like to seat at the other end of the table and talk about there girl things."

"Oh, ok that's fine with me." But as he finished his sentence Gabriel blurted out loud.

"Well there is one thing we need to seat in order for use to be friends."

"Ok what is it" Dean said with a little hesitation.

"Gabriel don't"

"No Cassie they need to know, I am bisexual and my wonderful twin over there is full on gay."

All Castiel was sighed and shook his head.

"Really?"

"Yes it is." Said Castiel with a felling of imbursement that his brother just told everyone his business.

"Well that is all right with me dude" said Ash with a chuckle and a flip of his mullet.

"Yea everyone here is ok with it, right?" said Dean in a leader voice. Everyone said yes in unison with no arguments.

As lunch went on everyone got along and made friends. While everyone made talk Castiel hade notices that Dean had place his knee on his and that there thighs were actually touching. Castiel felt a strange felling in his stomach. Not knowing what to do he got up and ran out of the lunchroom. Dean Quickly got up and ran after him wanting to see what was wrong with his new friend.

Castiel ran outside felling sick he needed some fresh air. But he found that to be a mistake because Dean had fallowed him outside.

"Hey what's up with you, where are you going" Castiel just kept walking.

"Follow me we need to talk" Dean looked confused and a little scared.

"What do we need to talk about?"

"I will explain when we get there."

While Castiel was walking he did not say a word. Castiel led Dean off of school grounds and to a little wooded area. He stopped suddenly in front of a big tree and spun around to look at Dean. Castiel led Dean to this location because he knew it was far enough away from everyone that they could not be heard talking.

"So why did you bring me all the way out here?"

"Dean there is something you need to know about me and that is I am a very blunt person. Ok look you have been doing things to make me feel that you like me and not like a friend. Look I just went through some real tough things that I am not yet ready to share. So if you do have a crush on me can you just let me know now I don't want my emotions to be played with right now." Cas said with a voice of conviction and weakness.

At this point all Dean could do is tell Castiel his true feelings and Dean never wanted to talk about his emotions.

"Look Cas I have only known you for a couple of hours… but in those short hours I feel like I have known you for a life time. From the moment I looked in your sea blue eyes I knew I had to make you mine. Even though I have a girlfriend, I will break up with her to be with you. I would destroy the world in order to be with you. So Cas will you be my boyfriend?" Dean said with his genuine green eyes.

"Yes, Dean Yes" Dean slowly walk over to Cas and placed his hands round Castiel's waist and pulled him up and place a long kiss on his mouth. Castiel wrapped his leg around Dean and continued to kiss his new boyfriend back.

"Dean you don't know how happy you just made me. Does that mean that what we were gonna do after school was go on a date?"

"Yea pretty much. But people can't know we are dating until I am ready. I have to get ready for what may happen after I tell them I broke up with the hottest girl in school for the new boy."

"I understand Dean but don't take too long you don't want to lose me do you?"

"No, never!"

"Ok, now shut up and kiss me." And that is exactly what Dean did. It started as a chaste kiss but Dean quickly deepened the kiss inserting his tongue in Castiel's mouth. Their tongues entangled with each other and slowly got into a romantic rhythm. With things heating up Dean pushed Castiel up against the giant tree in order to support Castiel's weight. Castiel felt a euphoria go from his heart to every were in his body. As they parted their mouths Castiel found his head in a fog. He had a look of bliss on his face, which made Dean smile.

"We should get back they will be worried" said Castiel.

"UGH, damn it, do we have to?" Dean said with an unpleased shy.

"Yes we do, unfortunately"

So Castiel dismounted from Dean's hip and fixed his clothes. As they walked back they held each other's hand and laughed. Before they walked throw the door to get back into the school Dean placed a kiss on Castiel's lips. As he did this they heard something brake in the parking lot. They both jumped and looked towards the sound.

"What was that" said Castiel with concern.

"I don't know probably a raccoon or something, don't worry I will protect you from the dangerous raccoon" said Dean in a mocking voice

"Shut up you ass butt"

"Ass butt, really, you are just so cute."

Brushing of the noise they walked into the school building.


End file.
